A Somewhat Normal Life
by Laura-Grace
Summary: My take on Kai’s life after Moscow. After extensive searching on the Internet for spoilers, I have the general idea. The grandson of most-wanted man Voltaire Hiwatari, he was forced to leave behind all that he knew to move to Kagoshima to restart life a
1. First Day

A Somewhat Normal Life

_My take on Kai's life after Moscow. After extensive searching on the Internet for spoilers, I have the general idea. The grandson of most-wanted man Voltaire Hiwatari, he was forced to leave behind all that he knew to move to Kagoshima to restart life as Kai Tameru. But things are heating up in Tokyo, and the other Bladebreakers aren't going to let him slip away that easy…_

A/N: Okay, I just picked a town at random from the map on my antique desk, so I have no clue what Kagoshima is really like or even if it still exists.

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but the others at Kagoshima Academy.

**Chapter 1: First Day**

                "Kai! Get going!"

                "I'm _going_, Grandfather!" 15-year-old Kai yelled, slamming the door behind him as he exited the courtyard of 1313 Devlin Blvd. Glaring back at the drawn curtains of the mansion, he tossed his head and climbed into the chauffeured limousine his grandfather had hired, an old adherent of Biovolt, to head towards Kagoshima Academy, and the end of all he knew…

_                "Kai!"_

_                "Yes, Grandfather?" Kai asked sullenly as he entered the drawing room of the Hiwatari mansion. He stopped as he saw his grandfather's two bodyguards advance threateningly._

_                "As you very well know by now, we have little time before that idiot Dickinson and his cronies come and arrest us for the activities involving Biovolt. Boris, himself, has already been apprehended." Voltaire stated._

_                "Us?" Kai asked sarcastically._

_                "Yes." Voltaire repeated. "Guilty by crime of association, Kai. So tonight, I am going to a safe house I have already procured far from here. You will come with me."_

_                "And exactly _how_ do you plan to go unnoticed, Grandfather?" Kai asked again, shaking his head._

_                "Simple, Kai, simple." Voltaire said. "With new papers, new identities, a bit of help from estheticians and a bit of acting."_

_                "And what if I don't _want _to leave?" Kai asked defiantly._

_                "You will." Voltaire smiled maliciously. "You'll have no choice, once we're through with you."_

                Kai shook his head slightly to rid himself of the memories that still tormented him in his sleep, and leaned back into the cushioned seat as it pulled out onto Devlin Blvd.

                "You'll arrive at the Academy about fifteen minutes before the entrance bell." Darius, the driver, said into the silence.

                "Hmph." Kai said. 

He wasn't looking forward to school. He hadn't set foot in an actual school for pretty much his entire life. He was educated in the abbey, by an individual tutor and an accelerated program. None of the other trainees had gotten any schooling outside what they came with, but as the grandson of Voltaire, he had to have at least a high school education. Once he'd left Balkoff Abbey, Voltaire had tried to acquire an at-home university program for Kai, but since he was never in the mansion if he could help it, there hadn't been much use. 

And then, of course, last year had been one tournament after another. While Mr. Dickinson had insisted on them doing enough schoolwork to keep up with their classmates, Kai hadn't really needed it, since he already had a high school diploma.

But since he had a new alias, the high school diploma made out to **Kai Daivid Lyaksandr Hiwatari was useless. Now he had to earn it again, in a school, for **Kai Yukio Tameru**.**

When Darius let him out at Kagoshima Academy, Kai was slightly surprised to find it exactly like any other school yard he had ever seen in his life. Younger children were running around like maniacs, screaming and laughing and singing. The older students, around fifth grade to eighth grade, were standing around in small groups, talking. The high school students were all busily writing or studying.

What ultimately drew Kai's attention, though, was two boys who were yelling enthusiastically at a simple, portable Beyblade dish. Grinning slightly, he withdrew his launcher and bitbeast-less Beyblade and launched it in the direction of the dish, efficiently knocking both blades out. 

When the two looked up in confusion and looked around, Kai strode up and picked up his Beyblade. "Hello."

"Hi… new boy." the dark-haired boy said warily.

"_Rich new boy," the boy with blonde hair said to the other. "Probably thinks Beyblade is a way to try and get some mindless drone to do his bidding."_

"Oh," the first said dejectedly.

"You know, I _am still standing here," Kai interrupted harshly. "And if I wanted a mindless drone to do my bidding, I wouldn't be using a Beyblade. You can get any number of mindless drones just by waving a twenty in the air."_

"Sorry about my brother," the dark-haired one said. "He's a bit suspicious. I'm Reuven Stepanski. Tenth grade."

"Marek Stepanski." The other offered grudgingly. "Tenth grade."

"Kai Tameru." Kai said. "Tenth grade."

"Cool." Reuven said. "Maybe we're in the same homeroom. It'd be nice to have another serious Beyblader in this place besides Marek."

"It's getting a bit boring," Marek admitted resentfully. "We know each other's moves off by heart by now, and—"

The bell rang just then. Grumbling, Marek and Reuven stuffed their Beyblades and launchers back into their bags and scooped up the dish and took off for the open doors, Kai trailing after them.

"Students, can I have your attention, please?" the teacher, Mrs. Eii called. Not too many actually listened, but she seemed encouraged and continued, saying, "We have a transfer student from Tokyo, Kai Tameru. Mr. Tameru, you can have a seat back there." She gestured at an empty desk in the back, right in between Marek and Reuven. Silently, Kai took the seat and smiled slightly at Reuven as he grinned at Kai.

"Now, we'll return to our studies. Please take out your history textbooks and turn to page 218."

When History had ended, Kai, unsure of the high school routine, drifted along with the crowds, veering out at his locker, grabbing his math textbook and dropping the history textbook. Then he was marched by Reuven, who was still grinning widely, to math.

By the time lunch had whirled around, Marek had accepted that his brother was going to drag Kai along everywhere. So he managed a vague smile as Reuven slid into the booth in the school cafeteria, followed by Kai. "Reuven, are you going to forcibly drag him around with you for the rest of the year?" Marek asked teasingly, grimacing as he dumped out the contents of his lunch bag. "Ugh. A traditional Polish lunch again."

"What's wrong with that?" Reuven asked, mouth full of perogy.

"Not that I'm not _totally_ thrilled with the idea of having all this night after night, it's just that I want a traditional bag lunch every once in a while. You know, sandwich and an apple and whoa, what are _you_ having?"

"A traditional Japanese lunch." Kai grumbled, poking a chopstick lethargically at the tempura. "I am sick of it."

"Wanna switch?" Marek asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Kai responded and the two willingly switched lunches. The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Reuven laughing as Marek tried to figure out how to work the chopsticks, to no avail. He finally took the fork and knife back from Kai in the last ten minutes of lunch and downed the now-stone-cold food. Kai cracked a half-smile as he finished off the lunch using the chopsticks. "You'll learn, Marek. All it takes is practice."

"Yeah, and super-flexible fingers," Marek muttered.

As the end bell rang, Reuven and Marek both parted with Kai at the gates to the school, where the public bus stop was a short walk away and Darius was waiting with the limousine just inside the circle drive.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Reuven said, grinning as Marek gestured frantically at him as the bus pulled up. He dashed off and Kai slid into the backseat of the limo as Darius slammed the door after him.

"Next time, you don't dawdle." Darius ordered. "No more of this loitering around the gate with riffraff. We're going to be late getting back with all this blasted traffic and your grandfather is going to be upset."

"Hmph." Kai responded and raised the privacy glass.

"Kai, you're late." Voltaire snapped. "Darius reported in on the way back that you were… associating with riffraff."

"They were classmates." Kai responded, taking a seat on the window seat in the study.

"On the floor!" Voltaire roared and Kai, startled, slid quickly to the floor. "Until you learn that your place is far above any ordinary person in this world, you will have no privileges. That means that outside of school, you will go nowhere. Outside of your suite, you have no right to use any furniture in this household. Unless the call has business behind it, there will be no phone calls received. The same applies to visitors. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Kai grumbled. He stood up, with slight difficulty, and started out the door when Voltaire said,

"I haven't dismissed you yet, Kai."

"Fine," Kai growled, turning back around. "May I be dismissed, Grandfather?"

"You're dismissed. And I'll be taking your Beyblade." Voltaire said.

"What?!" Kai yelped.

"You are now officially retired from Beyblading until further notification." Voltaire smiled cruelly as he accepted the Beyblade Kai held out, face muscles contorted with anger. He stormed out of the study and once the sounds of a slamming door above was heard, Voltaire smiled as he closed the study door to the sounds of Kai yelling and throwing objects around his suite on the third floor.****


	2. Finding Kai Hiwatari

A Somewhat Normal Life

A/N: Yah. Any way…

DISCLAIMER: I own only Reuven, Marek, all other Stepanskis and Marishka.

**Chapter 2: Looking For Kai Hiwatari**

                Marek sat squirming in his school uniform next to Reuven and their older sister, Aneta, who was 25. On Aneta's other side was her husband, Jasiek Ziemianska, and her infant daughter, Krysia. Their parents, Duszek and Lelia, were on Reuven's other side. Marek had never really enjoyed church. Aneta and Reuven, on the other hand, were their parents' perfect children.

                "Marek, stop squirming." Lelia said sharply. Obediently, Marek sat still, but now his eyes were darting all over the place. Finally, he glanced at a young woman, sitting in the very back of the sanctuary. "Hey, she's a new one, ain't she?"

                "_Isn't she." Lelia corrected, then looked over. "But yes, she is a new face. She looks only a few years older than you, Aneta. Have you met her before?"_

                "No," Aneta responded, looking at the woman with interest. "I'll go talk to her during intermission."

                Just then, the praise and worship team started playing, and all conversations were ceased.

                When intermission rolled around, Aneta passed off Krysia to Jasiek and hauled Reuven and Marek with her over to where the newcomer was sitting, talking with the teenage boy who was accompanying her. "Excuse me, hi there." Aneta smiled as the woman looked up, surprised. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you two seem to be new here. I'm Aneta Ziemianska, and these are my brothers Reuven and Marek Stepanski." Reuven and Marek both ducked a head in greeting.

                "I'm Marishka Raskin," the woman responded. "And this is my friend's brother, Rei Kon. He's in town for a few weeks with his teammates," she added.

                "Reuven, Marek, why don't you two go introduce Rei to a few others?" Aneta asked pointedly.

                "But if he's only in town for a few—"

                "Marek!"

                "Going!" The three boys skittered off, abashed. Aneta smiled again and seated herself on the chair vacated by Rei. Just as she was about to speak again, Jasiek popped, looking sheepish as Krysia shrieked her head off.

                "Sorry, Aneta, she wants Mama." He said as Aneta shook her head and took the protesting infant. "Hi, I'm Jasiek." He added, noticing Marishka.

                "He's my husband," Aneta clarified. "Jasiek, this is Marishka."

                "Marishka?" Jasiek asked. "Sounds Russian[1]."

                "That would be because I _am_ Russian." Marishka admitted. "I lived in Russia until I was about 18. Then I moved to Hong Kong, and I moved to Japan a year ago."

                "Well, no one can't say _you_ don't travel." Aneta commented. "Oh, Krysia, stop that," she scolded gently as Krysia tugged on a long lock of Marishka's navy blue hair. Gently, she untangled the infant's fingers from the hair.

                "Is she your daughter?" Marishka asked, a slight wistful tone in her voice.

                "Yes. She's almost six months now." Aneta said.

                Marishka sighed. "I always wanted a daughter. A little girl to dress up like the dolls I used to play with when I was a kid. I never got one."

                "You don't have any kids of your own?" Aneta asked. Marishka smiled slightly, a sad sort of smile.

                "I have a son out there… somewhere."

                Aneta was about to ask more, but the intermission ended and she had to leave.

                After the service had ended, Marek, Reuven and Rei were talking more as Aneta tried to convince Marishka to come to lunch with them.

                "So you're a Beyblader?" Reuven asked. "Cool. Why are you in Kagoshima? There's no tournament going on."

                "Yeah, and even if there was, it wouldn't be in Kagoshima." Marek added.

                "We're, uh, trying to find our team captain," Rei said, with an ironic smile. "He ran off about half a year ago and we want him back. All the research we've done says he's hiding somewhere in Kagoshima or surrounding area."

                "Cool." Marek said. "Maybe we can help."

                "Yeah, we know every teenager in the city." Reuven chimed in. "He _is a teenager, right?"_

                "Yeah." Rei assured him. "He's 15."

                "What a coincidence. So are we." Reuven commented.

                "That's not a coincidence, Reuven!" Marek said, whacking Reuven on the head.

                "I meant it narrows it down!" Reuven snapped. "Well, then, he'll be in school. Under a different name, probably. There's only two schools in the city, so if he's not in Takanemi, then he's in the Academy."

                "Good!" Rei said, brightening. "We actually got pictures to show." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card. On the card, it had some information but also two pictures, one of a single guy and one of the team.

**Kai Daivid Lyaksandr Hiwatari**

**     Member of team BLADEBREAKERS**

**Bitbeast registered as #7 Dranzer**

                Reuven's eyes widened. "_The_ Bladebreakers?"

                Rei rolled his eyes. "_Yes_. Now back to the topic at hand. We're looking for this guy."

                Marek's mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times; Reuven finally spoke for the both of them, "I know him. _We_ know him."

                "I haven't even told you his name," Rei said.

                "I told you, he's using an alias." Reuven repeated. "Any way. Yeah. This guy goes to the Academy. Looks a little different, but nothing too drastic. Goes by Kai Tameru."

                "How's he different?" Rei asked excitedly.

                "See these stripes on his face?" Marek pointed out.

                "Yeah." Rei answered.

                "They're gone." Reuven cut in.

                "Anything else?" Rei asked hopefully.

                "Umm… I don't know if he had this while you knew him, and I don't know _what happened, but something is really wrong with his right leg." Marek added._

                Rei looked intrigued. "Do you have an address?"

                "144-104 Boysen Ave." Reuven answered. 

Marek elbowed him. "I think he means an address for _Kai_, you idiot."

"Oh." Reuven reddened. "Easy to remember. 1313 Devlin Blvd."

"1313 Devlin Blvd." Rei repeated triumphantly to Tyson, Max and Kenny later that afternoon. "Goes by Kai Tameru now."

"And you got this from _who_?" Tyson asked again.

"A couple of guys who go to school with him." Rei repeated patiently. "I guess Mr. Dickinson had a good idea there when he forced me to go with Marishka to church. Never would've found out otherwise."

"_School? __Kai?" Max muttered. "Sorry, I'm not buying this. It's entirely too tame for Kai."_

"Well, Max, Kai _is still 15. He __has to go to school for at least another year." Kenny pointed out._

"Voltaire's rich enough, he can afford a private tutor." Max contradicted.

"But that'll draw attention." Rei said. "This is a small town. _Nobody home-schools their kids. Trust me. I'm a small-town boy who's home-schooled. _Everybody_ knows it, _everybody_ bugs me about it. Home-schooling your kid in a small town is _not_ the best way to stay low-profile."_

"Oh." Max mumbled, flushing. "So how are _we_ getting to 1313 Devlin Blvd., remaining low-profile?"

"I… don't know." Rei admitted.

"What if we… no, that won't work. But maybe we could… no. What we do is… never mind." Tyson muttered to himself. "I've got it!"

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Did you hear on the news yesterday?" Tyson asked. "Boris escaped."

"Don't remind me." Rei shuddered.

"If Voltaire really does have a safe house here, wouldn't Boris automatically head for here?" Tyson continued.

"I don't want to know." Kenny groaned.

"So if we got Dizzi to somehow project a hologram of Boris, prisonized, of course; over Rei in a car, and get the voice of Boris to get us entrance…"

"That actually makes sense." Rei commented. "Scary. But too much work for Dizzi. Besides, I can't drive." He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Marishka!"

"No. Absolutely not. Besides, they won't admit me entrance any way."

"But Marishka—" Rei pleaded.

"No, Rei. Final answer."

"But Marishka—"

"Don't make me hang you out the window by your hair, Rei. And I _will do it."_

Rei shut up.

"But Marishka—" Max, Tyson and Kenny all chimed in.

"All you have to do is convince him you worked with Biovolt," Max begged.

"Oh, man, are you all going to keep pleading until I say yes?"

"Yep." Rei answered, then yelped and dashed out of the way as she made a grab for his hair.

"Marishka, you must admit that these boys seemed to have thought this out carefully," Mr. Dickinson said logically.

"Except for the slight fact that he will not allow me entrance." Marishka insisted.

Tyson grinned slightly. "Oh! Idea hitting."

"Do I even want to know?" Rei moaned, looking at his expression.

"It's called 'getting pulled out of class'." he said.

"I'm liking it, I'm liking it." Marishka said. "And it doesn't require entrance onto the grounds of the mansion. I'm liking it."

"So here's what we do," Tyson said confidentially as the group leaned in.

  


* * *

[1] At least, I _think_ it's Russian. I got out of a list of variations for a girl's name I can't remember. It was, like, Mary or Martha or something like that.


	3. Getting Pulled Out Of Class

A Somewhat Normal Life

A/N: All right, confused yet? You ought to be. But don't worry, it's coming together.

DISCLAIMER: I own only Reuven, Marek and Marishka.

**Chapter 3: Getting Pulled Out Of Class**

                It was a nice day, for December. Not too cold, no wind, some sun, and it was only -5 C[1].

                "_This is nice." Reuven said happily, lying back on the steps of Kagoshima Academy, comfortably bundled up in his unzipped heavy parka, scarf, gloves and hat. "I could live with this."_

                "No kidding," Marek sighed, standing against one of the pillars. "This is _nice."_

                Kai was oh so unusually silent, but he nodded his agreement. He, too, was leaning back against the pillar, but sitting with one leg stretched out and one swinging off the side. He was dressed significantly lighter than the other two, wearing only an unzipped light parka and a scarf. (A/N: Yes, Joe is back! For those who don't know who Joe is, see the website www.fiercekai.cjb.net, click on the tab marked Kai, then on Uniforms. Read it, and then you'll understand.)

                "Kai, aren't you cold?" Reuven asked, sitting up.

                "No," Kai responded. "This is nothing compared to other places I've been."

                "Places like where?" Marek challenged.

                "Places that are colder than here." Kai answered vaguely.

                "And what year was this town established, Mr. Tameru?" Mrs. Eii asked, brandishing her pointer at Kai, who looked bored.

                Kai looked at her. "You're not seriously asking me that."

                "_He doesn't know." Anastasia Lemieux said snippily._

                "Ms. Lemieux, _you_ have yet to get _one question correct in this class," Mrs. Eii snapped. "Well? Mr. Tameru?"_

                Kai sighed. "January 7, 1520."

                "Thank you. Now, by whom was this town established?"

                The intercom crackled to life. _"Mrs. Eii, send Mr. Tameru down to the central office immediately."_

                Kai grabbed his bag and headed out the door, when Mrs. Eii called, "The answer?"

                Kai stuck his head back in the classroom. "Bykin Sayatami. It was first named Sayatamisato, then changed to Kagoshima on August 10, 1616, when the emperor seized control." He disappeared once again.

                "Thank you!" Mrs. Eii said in exasperation. "_Someone_ gets it right!…"

                "Ah, young Mr. Tameru," the principal said. "You have a visitor."

                "Kai!"

                "M—M—Mr. Dickinson," Kai stammered. "Sir."

                "Kai, you haven't forgotten our meeting at headquarters, have you?" Mr. Dickinson asked, eyes twinkling. "You have a retirement speech to deliver, remember?"

                "I—I—I—I—I, no." Kai said uneasily. "Yes. I did forget." He admitted.

                "Well then?" Mr. Dickinson said expectantly. "Come on, we can still make it."

                Kai smelled a rat. Well, actually, this had TYSON'S IDEA! written all over it. "Oh, um, I can't exactly leave. I don't have a pass."

                "Mr. Dickinson had informed me of the reason, you have permission to leave. Is your grandfather aware of your early departure?"

                'Of course not. He wouldn't have let me go outside today if he had.' Kai thought sarcastically. "Yes," is what he actually responded. "Well, I suppose we'd better go then." he muttered.

                "Kai!" the other Bladebreakers all yelled happily as the bus puttered along the highway out of Kagoshima and it was safe to emerge.

                "Hey." Kai said quietly, his bad leg stretched out over the seat. Today in particular, probably because of the humidity in the air and a recovering cold, it was alternately throbbing and burning with pain. "Tyson, that idea was one of the _stupidest I've ever seen. And I've seen quite a few of yours."_

                "How do you know it was me who came up with it?" Tyson demanded.

                "It had TYSON'S IDEA! written all over it." Kai answered dryly.

                "Well it worked any way, didn't it?" Tyson mumbled.

                "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Kai warned. "Just because we got out of Kagoshima doesn't mean we're going to make it out of the vile clutches of Biovolt. Boris should still be somewhere between Nagasaki and Kagoshima. And he'll be on the lookout. It's not the first time I've tried to get out."

                "Um, Kai?" Max asked timidly. "Wouldn't we have to go to, like, Antarctica or somewhere if we're trying to get out of Biovolt's vile clutches?"

                "No." Mr. Dickinson answered cheerfully. "We're just trying to get back to Tokyo. Kai, you have asylum in Tokyo."

                "I don't even want to know what arms you twisted." Kai moaned, then yelled in pain as Tyson jumped over the seat back and landed on his leg. "Cripes, Tyson, get off!!"

                "All right, all right!" Tyson yelped. Then he rubbed his backside. "Ow, that hurt! Kai, you're like, anorexic on that leg!"

                "I'm not anorexic, Tyson," Kai sighed. "I've just got enough hardware on that leg to open up a Rona. And if it wasn't that I don't intend to move from this seat for the duration of the trip, I would box you for doing that."

                "What happened, any way?" Rei asked quietly.

                "You don't want to know," Kai answered shortly.

                "I do, actually."

                "Kai had no permission to leave school grounds, let alone the town." Darius growled at the principal as the portly man twisted his tie around his hand. "Master Tameru will not be pleased at this lapse in security."

                The cell phone rang and Darius snatched it up. "Yessir? No, sir, it appeared he's gone AWOL. Yessir, I'm trying to ascertain that at the moment. No sir, nobody has seen him since about one in the afternoon. Stanley Dickinson took him to some sort of meeting in Tokyo." He jumped as Voltaire's haranguing voice screamed about his incompetence. "Yessir, I'll be right on it."

                He left the office at a sprint and was already dialing frantically as he screeched away in the limo.

                "We're still about an hour and a half away from Tokyo, sir." The driver called back.

                "Thank you, Anderson." Mr. Dickinson said. "Well, Kai, now would be a good time to explain what's been going on."

                "Please, Kai?" the other four begged, crowding in the seats behind and in front of Kai.

                "Oh, fine." Kai sighed. Stealthily, Mr. Dickinson pressed the recording button on the taping device hidden in his suit pocket.

                "First of all, if I may inquire as to the nature of the injury? And let me see it, please."

                "What is this, a criminal inquisition?" Kai muttered. "Max and Kenny, avert your eyes."

                The two weaker-stomached Bladebreakers did as they were told and Kai rolled up the pant leg of his uniform.

                "Oh, that's nasty!" Tyson yelped, ducking his head. Even Mr. Dickinson had paled a few shades at the sight.

                "Please, Kai," Rei began, but Kai seemed to understand the message and rolled his pant leg back down. "Thank you. Max, Kenny, you can look now."

                "What. Happened." Tyson asked, before Mr. Dickinson could work up the courage to ask.

                "Hmph." Kai sniffed. "Voltaire. Who else?" He had ceased to call him Grandfather when he wasn't in his presence.

                "What did they _do_ to you?" Rei asked.

_                "Kai!"_

_                "Yes, Grandfather?" Kai asked sullenly as he entered the drawing room of the Hiwatari mansion. He stopped as he saw his grandfather's two bodyguards advance threateningly._

_                "As you very well know by now, we have little time before that idiot Dickinson and his cronies come and arrest us for the activities involving Biovolt. Boris, himself, has already been apprehended." Voltaire stated._

_                "Us?" Kai asked sarcastically._

_                "Yes." Voltaire repeated. "Guilty by crime of association, Kai. So tonight, I am going to a safe house I have already procured far from here. You will come with me."_

_                "And exactly _how_ do you plan to go unnoticed, Grandfather?" Kai asked again, shaking his head._

_                "Simple, Kai, simple." Voltaire said. "With new papers, new identities, a bit of help from estheticians and a bit of acting."_

_                "And what if I don't _want _to leave?" Kai asked defiantly._

_                "You will." Voltaire smiled maliciously. "You'll have no choice, once we're through with you."_

_                "Hey! Hey!" Kai yelled, dodging the bodyguards. This worked for a minute, then they finally got a hold on him and Dr. Resven, the head 'doctor' at Balkoff Abbey stepped forward, holding some sort of machine with a very menacing appearance._

                Kai stopped just then and let out a stifled yelp as the bus bumped over a gravel road, sending pain waves through his leg. "Sorry. Where was I?"

                "About to give us nightmares," Chief supplied.

                "Oh. Right. Well, I'm not going into detail. Just, in short and layman's terms, the leg is virtually useless." Kai muttered.

                "Ugh." Rei muttered. He shivered again. "I'm having nightmares tonight."****

  


* * *

[1] I'm comparing this against my experiences of a normal of -20 to -40 C. *shudder* -5 C, with no wind and some sun, that's paradise. It's also virtually impossible here, but still… half you people don't know how good you have it.  .


End file.
